Not Like The Movies
by ookami-yan
Summary: Ini bukan friends with benefits, bukan pula pelampiasan. Dengan sikap yang terlihat biasa saat di tempat umum, keduanya tak bisa mengalihkan fokus satu sama lain ketika sedang berduaan—Tidak! Bahkan saat dimanapun, mereka saling ketergantungan. [KibaSaku]/ Warning inside/ Mind to read?


Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: Not Like The Movies** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU—Kiba tanpa tanda taring merah di pipinya, Crackpair, Out of Character, Typo(s), etc_.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Kenapa menolaknya?"<p>

"Hm?" Dia melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang tengah menatapnya intens di bangku sebelah.

"Gaara. Kenapa kau menolak ajakan kencannya?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Malas saja."

Si gadis penanya mengerutkan kening curiga, masih menatap penuh selidik. "Aneh."

Mendengar itu, seketika dia tertawa geli dengan tangan masih sibuk merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Tidak hanya kali ini. Kulihat sudah berapa kali kau menolak ajakan kencan setelah putus dari Itachi?"

"Lalu?" Dia masih menyeringai geli dan malah balas menatap dengan sorot tak kalah heran dari gadis di sampingnya. "Dimana letak anehnya? Tenten saja sering—"

"Aneh karena itu adalah dirimu, Sakura Haruno!" Gadis di depannya berseru keras seperti tak terima.

"Hei! Hanya karena aku sering pacaran, bukan berarti harus selalu begitu, 'kan?" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh untuk melakukan aktivitas yang sama seperti anak lain—pulang. "Aku cuma sedang ingin santai saja," ucapnya tanpa perlu menatap ke arah gadis yang dia yakini masih mengiringinya di belakang.

"Sesekali kau harus mencobanya, Ino. Ini menyenangkan. Tanpa pacar, tanpa pengekang, dan … _I feel free!_" tambahnya lagi sambil menoleh sekilas untuk menampilkan wajah jahilnya kepada gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan nama Ino—sahabatnya.

"Ini dia letak anehnya. Sudah lama aku ingin membahasnya. Ini seperti bukan dirimu, _forehead_!" Ino masih kekeuh dengan rasa curiganya. "Kau tidak akan tahan tanpa seseorang di sampingmu, nona manja."

"Kan ada kau yang menemaniku," sahut Sakura cuek sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Ino terlihat mulai kesal. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini sok misterius dengannya? Ah, benar. Sejak dua bulan terakhir ini. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Sudahlah, _pig_! Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, sih? Lihat, _bodyguard_-mu sudah merengut," sahut Sakura sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah segerombolan pemuda yang bercokol tak jauh dari mobilnya terparkir.

"Abaikan saja! Mereka mau main futsal. Aku ikut denganmu, ya?" Ino menolak untuk menatap ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura yang menatap penuh selidik, tapi kemudian memilih memutar matanya dengan bosan. "Bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak, kok!"

Omong kosong. Sakura hafal betul situasi macam ini. Ino hanya akan ikut pulang dengannya kalau sedang tidak rukun dengan pacarnya. Dan benar saja, belum sempat Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut inti masalahnya, _bodyguard _yang tadi dimaksudnya sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Sakura hanya menggigit bibir menahan tawa saat Shikamaru meraih lengan Ino. Dan bertambah geli lagi saat Ino menghempas tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak mau! Aku dengan Sakura saja."

Ah, drama remaja lagi. Kadang Sakura merasa dilema kalau harus menyaksikannya. Selalu saja dia yang menjadi penonton utama drama percintaan Ino dan Shikamaru yang penuh dengan konflik tak penting.

"Aku tidak ikut main dengan mereka. Jadi murni akan menemanimu seharian."

Ino menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru. "Dan membuat teman-temanmu mengataiku sebagai gadis yang suka mengekang aktivitas pacarnya?"

Benar-benar sulit menahan gelak tawa di bibirnya, tapi Sakura tetap bertahan saat melihat Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak menahan emosi karena harus menghadapi Ino.

"Ino, mereka tidak akan mengatakan itu. Aku yang—"

"Sampai nanti!" Akhirnya Sakura tak tahan dan memilih segera menjauh mengitari mobilnya menuju kursi pengemudi. Dia harus segera mencari tempat untuk memuntahkan tawanya. Dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan panggilan Ino yang masih bersikeras ingin ikut dengannya.

Yang benar saja! _Scene_ ini sudah terlampau sering. Dan Sakura malas kalau harus terlibat didalamnya. Lebih baik kabur.

"Sakura!"

Dia menoleh ke arah seruan itu saat sudah hampir memasuki mobilnya. Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai kuning tengah melambai padanya—dari tempat Shikamaru tadi berada.

"Kami mau makan ramen. Mau ikut?"

Sakura menyeringai ke arah gerombolan pemuda itu. "Tidak, aku sudah punya acara sendiri, Naruto."

"Eeh!?" Naruto berseru kecewa. "Bukan kencan, 'kan?"

"Mungkin!" Sakura malas berjalan ke arah gerombolan itu, jadi dia balas berseru tak kalah nyaringnya. "Lain kali saja, ya?"

Dan sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu mobilnya, dia melirik sekilas ke arah sosok di samping Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sorot yang seketika membuat Sakura berdesir dan geli secara bersamaan.

Penasaran, eh? Atau kesal?

Bahkan saat dia sudah menjalankan mobilnya dan melambai melalui jendela saat melewati gerombolan itu, Sakura masih melihat tatapan tajam itu masih terfokus padanya.

Dan entah kenapa … Sakura suka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sembari menciumi sedikit helaian rambut sepunggungnya dengan ekspresi senang. Harum. _Dia _pasti suka.

Menghabiskan beberapa waktu di salon untuk _creambath_ bukan masalah bagi seorang Sakura Haruno, bahkan terlampau menyenangkan baginya. Beruntung saja tadi dia tak pergi dengan Ino, karena kalau itu terjadi, sudah pasti lebih banyak lagi waktu yang akan mereka habisnya di sana.

Sembari membayangkan akan merendam tubuhnya di air hangat, Sakura meraih ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari ibunya yang tadi belum sempat dilakukannya. Dan belum selesai pesan itu diketik, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Dia mengerutkan kening, menengok jam di tangannya. Memangnya ini jam berapa? Bukannya mereka akan pergi main?

Dengan sedikit menggebu, Sakura berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan sesuai prediksi, saat membuka pintu memang orang itu yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Tidak jadi main futsal?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sakura terkekeh saat pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Dengan senang hati dia berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam dan membiarkan orang itu menutup pintu.

"Kupikir kalian sedang bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Mainnya ditunda nanti malam. Sasuke menghilang dan Shikamaru sibuk dengan boneka barbie-nya."

Seketika Sakura melemparkan ponsel di tangannya saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan orang itu. "Brengsek! Dia sahabatku."

Dan kekehan dari sosok di depannya itu semakin membuat Sakura merengutkan bibirnya.

"Memang benar, 'kan? Kenapa? Merasa tersinggung karena kau juga begitu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, enggan meladeni dan memilih beranjak ke dapur untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Dan saat dia selesai menenggak air dingin sambil berdiri di depan kulkas, tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang tangan kokoh merayap dan melingkari pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

"Jadi tadi ke salon, huh?"

"Hm." Sakura masih sibuk meminum air dinginnya.

"Buang waktu saja. Coba uangnya digunakan untuk membeli makanan enak."

Omong kosong—Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau tidak suka dia ke salon, kenapa malah semakin membenamkan wajah di helaian rambutnya? Bahkan menciumi dengan sangat antusias.

"Tapi kau suka."

Lagi-lagi kekehan itu. Entah Sakura harus kesal atau berdesir saat mendengarnya. Terdengar maskulin di telinganya. Menggoda.

"Ya. Sangat suka." Dan bisikan itu semakin meremangkan tubuhnya. Sialan benar orang ini!—umpatnya.

Sakura bergidik saat tangan orang itu menyibak helaian rambutnya dan mulai mengecupi lehernya dengan pelan. Dia bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat sesuatu yang basah ikut berpartisipasi di sana.

Orang itu selalu begini. Lancang. Dan Sakura harus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena nyatanya dia malah menyukai hal itu.

Apa dia harus membalas sedikit? Godaan kecil, mungkin?

"Tadi Gaara mendatangiku ke kelas."

Pancingan. Hanya ingin melihat responnya. Akankah seperti harapannya?

Kecupan itu terhenti. Awal yang bagus. Coba lihat tanggapan berikutnya.

"Dia mengajakku makan malam." Sakura sedikit terkekeh. "Jarang-jarang kan si stoic itu mengajak orang lain?"

_Voila!_ Pelukan itu terlepas. Sakura berdilema—antara harus tersenyum dan meringis—saat dilihatnya orang itu menjauh dan kembali ke ruang tamu dalam diam.

Sakura ikut bungkam. Dibiarkan sosok itu selesai melepas jaket hitamnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Sakura yang sudah bersandar di meja penyajian—pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tamunya.

Sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran. Namun terdengar aneh di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas dengan kentara. Diletakkan cangkir di meja dan melangkah ke arah orang itu. Diangkatnya kedua lengan untuk menautkannya di leher milik sosok di depannya yang jelas terlampau tinggi dibandingkan tubuhnya.

Benar-benar membuatnya gemas dan kesal secara bersamaan. Apa segitu saja responnya?

"Aku tidak suka makan malam di tempat yang ditawarkan Gaara. Terlalu formal," bisiknya sambil menempelkan pipinya pada rahang orang itu.

"Hm." Dan pemilik rahang tegas itu memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi lembutnya kulit yang tengah menyentuh miliknya. "Dan kau lebih suka makan ayam goreng di depan TV bersamaku?"

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Menurutmu?" Dia menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat langsung ke arah bola mata itu.

Memang tidak seindah milik Naruto. Tidak segelap milik Sasuke. Tidak juga semenawan milik Gaara. Tapi jelas pemilik manik mata hitam dengan celah vertikal itu memiliki hal yang berbeda dibanding teman lelakinya yang lain.

Sesuatu yang lain. Dan Sakura tak lagi menyangkal kalau dia sangat menyukainya—setelah sekian lama baru menyadarinya padahal mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu lama.

Mata itu memancarkan corak yang berbeda bagi Sakura. Tatapan yang membakar. Tajam dan memercikkan gairah yang jelas membuat dirinya ikut terbakar saat mereka bertatapan dalam jarak dekat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bermasalah kalau kau mau pergi dengan siapapun."

Dan Sakura benci tanggapan ini. Tidak sesuai dengan pengharapannya. Semua pancingannya terasa sia-sia.

"Tapi aku yang bermasalah," ucapnya dengan nada tak senang yang sengaja ditampakkan. Membuat sosok di depannya menghembuskan napas pelan sembari kembali menautkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Kita sudah bahas ini. Aku tidak memaksamu—"

"Paksa aku!" Jangan harap Sakura akan melewatkan momen ini. Meskipun harus membuat orang itu mengerutkan kening tak suka.

"Kita pelan-pelan, ok?"

_Well_. Tapi tetap saja. Sakura harus terhenti karena kalimat kesepakatan itu.

Dan tambah tak berkutik saat dirasakannya bibir orang itu menyentuhi pipinya dengan kecupan. Bahkan dia kembali bergidik saat sepasang tangan kokoh itu mulai merayap di punggungnya. Seduktif. Dan sialnya, Sakura terpancing.

Dengan memejamkan mata, dia membiarkan bibir mereka bersatu tanpa halangan. Meresapi kecupan itu, dan perlahan memberi celah di bibirnya agar kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan dan mempertemukan lidah mereka dengan sukarela.

"Hmm—" Sakura mendesah dalam lumatan yang menarik hasratnya ke permukaan saat lengan kokoh itu medekapnya dengan erat.

Sakura membalasnya. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjelajah di helaian cokelat berantakan yang kini sudah terbenam di lekukan lehernya.

"Kiba … uhmm—" Dia bahkan kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan itu. Lidah yang tengah bermain di kulit lehernya benar-benar sudah membakarnya. "Futsalnya jadi, 'kan?"

"Masih beberapa jam lagi." Bisikan Kiba semakin meremangkannya

"Akhhh—" Gigi tajam pemuda itu bahkan mulai menggigit pelan kulit lehernya

"Sakura …."

Sakura kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher pemuda di hadapannya. Mengerti dengan nada permohonan itu. Dan tak menolak saat tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai. Sakura malah terkekeh lagi saat Kiba mulai menggendongnya di pinggang menuju kamarnya, dengan bibir yang masih sibuk mengecupi kulitnya.

Pemuda ini. Benar-benar ….

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>_

_Mind to review?_


End file.
